campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Percy goes to Preschool
"Percy! Time to go to preschool!" Sally Jackson called down the hallway to her son Percy's room. Percy blinked open his tiny sea green eyes and stretched with his meaty chubby toddler fingers. "I donnawanna go to pweschool..." Mrs. Jackson poked her head into his room, taking in the tiny little dolphins plastered all over his bedroom walls and smiling at the ark with tiny animals hanging over his crib. It melted her heart. "C'mon it's time to be a big boy," She said picking her son up and laying him down on the baby changing station in his room. "My diapey is poopy," He giggled and spewed saliva. "It is poopy!" Sally Jackson laughed and her face lit up with pure happiness. She held up the diaper and pretended to hold it far away from her face. Percy clapped happily, little legs kicking at imaginary enemies. His face suddenly got serious. "Do I hafta go to pweschool?" Sally nodded. "Yes, Percy. You'll love it." She pinched his cutie cheeks. "I promise," Percy stumbled to his feet, climbed down from the diaper station on swaying legs and clambered over to his crib, picking up his favorite stuffed animal. "C-can Bluey come wit meee?" He showed his mother the little stuffed starfish. Sally pretended to think. "Of course. Now, let's get a shirt on you! You can't go to preschool with no clothes on!" "NO CLOTHES! NO CLOTHES!" Percy sqeauled as Mrs. Jackson pulled his favorite T-Shirt over his head. It read: 'KING OF THE SEA DON'T MESS WITH ME ' Percy Jackson was ready for preschool. The drive to the school was anything but peaceful. Percy kept climbing out of his car seat and trying to look out the windows. He somehow managed to get the buckle of himself, the clever little schist. Sally once had to pull over and strap him in tightly and wrap another seatbelt around him after he tried to open the side door. "Percy!" She had to yell when he drooled all over his clothes, making her look like a horrible mother for bringing her child to school looking like a slob. Where are you when I need you Poesidon? ''She prayed silently. "And who is this little fellar?" The lady at the front desk smiled down at toddler Percy. "I'm Pewcy," He offered holding up his hand for her to shake. He'd seen momma shake peoples hands before and assumed it was polite. "Oh! What a polite young man. I'm sure Calypso will love having him in preschool with her." The desk lady shook Percy's hand shaking it like it she was allergic. Sally Jackson signed Percy in and pointed him towards the door. "Go on Percy." She gave him her brightest smile. "Don't be scared!" Her son looked her in the eye and puffed out his little chest. "I not scared mommy," He promised. Mrs. Jackson blinked back tears that threatened to spill over and handed Percy his Spider-man lunchbox and small Spongebob backpack. "Your blue cookies are in the first pouch, don't forget when snack time comes around. I'm- I'm sure they will feed you anyways." It was hard to keep her voice from breaking. Percy carefully put the straps on of his backpack, hugged the lunchbox close to his chest. "Yes mommy." "And don't forget to play nice! Do everything the teacher asks!" Percy didn't say anything. He dropped his lunching on the floor and tackled his mommy, giving her a bear hug before he had to go. "I lowve you," His eyes twinkled and his lips curled into that mischievous grin shed seen since the day he'd been born. "I love you too," she choked and watched him toddle down the hallway and crawl through the mini door for toddlers. He stopped once to wave. --- "And what's your name young man?" A blonde haired lady beamed down at toddler Percy. "I'm Percy. Nice to meet you ma'am," Percy took great care into prounouncing his 'ma'am' right and sticking out his small hand to shake hers. She laughed. "No need for formalities young one!" "I WANNA PLAY IN THE SINK!" Percy screamed launching past the lady as soon as his eyes hit the sink. "Wait!' The blonde woman shouted as she grunted in surprise when Percy ran through her legs, arms outstreched as he dashed for the sink. She'd only caught up when he'd managed to turn the facets on and spray water on the counter. "Water! Water!" He screamed gleefully, scooping it up and throwing it in the air. The blonde lady snatched his arms and trapped them to his sides while struggling to turn the taps off. "I think you should play with the wooden blocks now," She said through giritted teeth. Percy wiped his hands on her good pants and nodded inncoently. "Yes ma'am." He promptly sat on his bum and began to stack ABC blocks on top of one another. Percy seemed to find it fun, building the squares up and rearranging them. "I want to play with the blocks. My turn," A new voice said. Percy looked up. A cute little blonde hair grey eyed girl stood beside him, hands on her hips. "No." Percy threw a block at her as hard as he could. It smacked her right in the eye, but she hardly flinched. "Your mean." She spat, picking up the block and rubbing her eye. She kicked Percy in the side. "Ow!" Percy screamed loud enough for the blonde preschool lady to hear. "You two stop that right now!" She screamed as other kids started tossing toys in the air and spilling finger paints all over the carpeted floor. "I wanna play with the blocks!" The little girl, who's name tag read: Annie pouted. Percy hugged the blocks close to his chest. "I'm not done!" He started stacking them on top of one another again to prove a point. Annie scowled and knocked his tower over, resulting in a waterworks show. "Annie! Go play with the Lincoln Logs!" The blonde preschool lady urged. Her name tag read: Esther. "You can practice building your towers there, can't you?" Annie thought for a moment. "There are more Lincoln logs in that barrel," She admitted tugging at her frilly pink dress. Percy stared at the bucket and at the six blocks in his lap. ''I must have those lincoln logs. '' He launched himself forward, hurtling past a surprised (and angry) Annie, swiping the Lincoln Logs as he went. "Stop it!" Annie glared behind him. "Give back. Now." She held out a hand like the adults did. Percy looked at her hand, so commanding and impatient, and then back at his new treasures. "Bop it," He finally said. Annie narrowed her eyes and stomped her little foot. "Mineeee!" She howled and pushed Percy so he spilled the Lincoln Logs. Percy didn't even react, just toddled over to a kid who was playing Bop It and was having more fun then he was. "Share," He said. The kid didn't react. "SHARE," Percy said louder. The little girl looked up slowly. Her eyes were a stunning green and cute little freckles dappled her face. Firey red hair shot out of her head in somewhat of a baby lions mane. "Share," she repeated. "Rachel no share," she kicked Percy in the chest. Percy looked deep into her green sparkling eyes, enhanced by the sparkles. He opened his mouth to spark back a retort he heard his mommy say sometimes. "Poesidon help me now!" He shook his fist with emphasis. Rachel spotted the teacher clapping her hands and gathering children around for London Bridge and shoved the ''Bop It device into Percy's hands. She ran off to join the group. Percy pressed the button with one of his chubby meaty fingers then bobbed his tiny head to the music. "Bop it!" He slammed it against his skull. "Spin it!" Twirl into a wall. "Jumping jacks!" Clumsy movements in attempt to do jumping X's. With a dizzy head and hurting sides he stumbled over to the rest of the kids, putting his dangerous toy away. "London Bridge is falling down! Falling down! Falling down! London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady!" The children sang like a little choir. They held their hands above their heads while kids skipped through. If the song ended while they were in it, they were out. "I'M FALLING OFF THE BRIDGE! OFF THE BRIDGE! OFF THE BRIDGE! I'M FALLING OFF THE BRIDGE, GOSH WILL I DIE?" Percy grinned happily and clapped his hands and sang with the rest of the children in his class. "Oh the perfect structures! Perfect structures! Perfect structures! There's a screw!" Annie chanted. "Look at all the pretty colors! Pretty colors! Pretty colors! Oh look at all the pretty painting colors!" Rachel was belching as well at the top of her voice. All in all, the entire class together sounded like: "Buakfhakhfkrowmcbdk!!!" And, to the teachers it was hell on earth. The noise. The chaos. Paint randomly flying through the air. "Attention children!" The head staff spoke with authority and calmness. She carried herself with such elegancy all the kids stopped singing and turned to her, eyes wide with respect. "I am Calypso. And I am in charge at this preschool. Would any of you like some animal crackers, or feel free to go get any snacks you brought." Percy shoved his way past two curly haired twins, a blonde toddler who was talking with Annie and held out his hand. "Cracker?" He asked solemnly. Calypso stared at the toddler with kind and gentle eyes. "Wait a moment dear." She continued to say that every day each child should bring a snack in case snacks were not passed out. Then when she was finished out from behind her back a giant animal cracker bag appeared! Percy nearly cried with joy. His tiny arms reached for it, his legs bouncing up and down with anticipation. Calypso produced small Dixie cups and poured him the first one smiling brightly the whole time. Percy took his cup to a corner and began to arrange the animals into their groups to play with them. "Horsies!" He squealed at one point and made them gallop across the rug before inserting one into his mouth. He liked biting their necks gently so they wouldn't feel pain when he ate them. It made him feel powerful. Like a cyclops! Like the ones in mommys bedtime stories. "Poseidon made horses," a little girls voice said from behind him. Percy turned. It was the blonde girl: Annie. "Who's Po-poh-ppppp...posi-" Percy frowned as he tried to say "Poseidon". "A Greek god. He's king of the sea. Like your shirt says," Annie said like this all made sense. Heck she was only like three or two! How did she know all that? "I like him," Percy decided. "He made horsies," Annie smiled them held out a cupped hand. Percy had to work to pry her fingers out. Inside lay an animal cracker. A horse (with a missing leg). Percy's face, needless to say, lit up with pure delight. "Friends?" Annie asked, a little tentatively. "Fwiends!" Percy agreed, grinning. He gave her a signature smile before snatching the animal cracker and running off. Annie watched him go then shrugged and went back to eating her own animal crackers and building with Legos in the other hand. "Your ugly!" Another new voice. It was Annie's turn to look around. It was the red-headed girl. Rachel. "Well if it isn't Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" Annie squeaked out, dramatically leaving one hand on her hip. "Rachie," Rachel corrected helpfully then resumed her scowling. "I like Pewcy. Go away!" She launched a paintbrush at Annie for good measure. Annie picked up the paintbrush from the floor with carefulness- the paint from the brush had splattered on the carpet. "Really? I liked him first!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" Rachel stared at Annie then sat down abruptly rubbed her eyes and began to cry. Loudly. "Ugh guys! Calm down!" The teacher tried to say calmly. They carried on fighting Percy heard them and ran over to stop them. "guys! Wanna play a game wiv me!" He asked hopefully. Rachel turned and stared at Percy. "Draw pictures?" She muttered before running to the art table. Percy ran over and took out a blue pencil from the crayon tub. He was in the middle of drawing him and his mommy at the park when Calypso announced " Time to go outside!! Get your jackets on!" Percy ran to get his jacket and tripped over a xylophone. "Owie!" He shouted before rubbing his knee. That hurt. Percy grabbed his jacket before fishing in his bag for bluey. Him and Bluey ran outside. A little boy was playing at the sand tray. He was driving a car up and down the sand hill. Bluey wanted to play in the sand so Percy dumped him into the sand. Just then Annie ran over and grabbed Percy and took him away. Category:Comedy fic Category:Fanfiction Category:Short Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction